


Hawks

by Lucespes



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like honestly this is so soft, M/M, zoo date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucespes/pseuds/Lucespes
Summary: Asahi and Kisumi go to the zoo on a date, and Asahi finds out what Kisumi's favorite animal is.Fourth prompt of my curiouscat asakisu prompts!





	Hawks

It had been years since Asahi last went to the zoo. Thinking back, he was pretty sure that the last time he had gone to a zoo was when he was in early elementary school, before he met Haruka, Makoto, and Ikuya. He vaguely remembered loving the penguins and the polar bears, and he also remembered being afraid of most of the big cats.

When Kisumi asked him on a date, the last place that Asahi had been expecting to be taken was the zoo. As they pulled into the parking lot, Asahi was glued to the window, his eyes shining with excitement. “The zoo?!” he cried, jumping out of the car the second that Kisumi had parked.

He heard Kisumi’s laugh from behind him as he marveled at the gate to the Ueno Zoo. On the drive there, Kisumi had told Asahi that Ueno was the oldest zoo in all of Japan, and Asahi was visibly impressed.

He felt Kisumi’s hand clasp around his, and he allowed himself to be pulled along to the entrance, where Kisumi paid for their ticket. They had worked out a fair system where whoever asked the other on a date was the one who paid for the date. Once they had paid for admission, Kisumi led Asahi inside, and the redhead’s eyes widened even more. The zoo was bustling with life, people crowded to head to which animal they wanted to see first. It was almost too much to take in, but thankfully Asahi had Kisumi there to ground him.

“We should head to the aquatic section first. I hear they have some seals and polar bears that are pretty cute,” Kisumi said, grabbing a map. “After that we can loop around and see the birds and then the lions and tigers. How does that sound?”

Asahi beamed, his smile as radiant as the sun. He was already having the time of his life. “That sounds great! Let’s go!”

The two of them set off, passing pandas, monkeys, and elephants, Asahi stopped to take pictures of each animal with his phone, and if the gesture exasperated Kisumi, he did a good job of hiding it. Finally, they came to the polar bears and the seals, and Asahi watched in the cerulean room as the seals danced underwater to show off in front of the small children plastered to the glass watching with stunned expressions. The polar bears were mostly sleeping, but there was one large bear swimming, and as Kisumi and Asahi approached the glass, its large stony eyes watched them and followed them. Asahi put his hand to the glass, and to his surprise the bear mimicked him, placing its gigantic paw opposite of him. Kisumi laughed and took a picture as Asahi posed with his hand under his chin, and then they moved on.

The birds were next, and Asahi had to admit that he wasn’t particularly thrilled to see them, but it wasn’t as if he was dreading the aviary either. He was simply indifferent, but when they entered the loud room, Asahi realized that he had missed something very crucial.

In the same way that his own eyes had lit up at the prospect of seeing the entire zoo, Kisumi’s eyes illuminated as soon as they landed on all of the birds surrounding them. He hurried to the edge of the pathway, his gaze glued to the information board that described each animal. Asahi hurried to his side, and Kisumi took that as a sign to begin speaking.

“This type of hawk is the fastest in all of Japan,” he chattered, and Asahi had never seen the other boy so happy in all the years that they had known each other. How had he gone so long not knowing that Kisumi loved birds? “And there’s the macaw! Look how colorful it is!”

Asahi couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips at the sight of his boyfriend’s excitement. There was something so pure and simple about seeing your favorite animal in person, and Kisumi was no exception. He waved his arms around as he spoke, pointing to each diagram and then up into the enclosure to the matching bird. He listed off facts that Asahi would never have guessed that he knew, from the lifespan of an endangered bird from North America to the mating dance of a South American parrot.

What Kisumi seemed to know the most about, however, was the hawks. He knew each kind that the zoo had, knew its scientific name, knew its diet, everything. Asahi went from incredulous to astonished to speechless. By the time that they finally came to the end of the aviary, Asahi was pretty sure that if his jaw could’ve it would’ve been dragging along on the floor.

“Where the hell did you learn so much about hawks?” he demanded, shaking his head in wonder.

Kisumi’s cheeks flushed, and he shrugged. “As a kid, they were always my favorite animal. They’re just really cool. Birds of prey are a lot cooler to me than the colorful birds or the famous birds,” he admitted.

Asahi smiled gently at him, intertwining their fingers as they walked. “Let’s stop in the gift shop before too long. I wanna see what they’ve got.”

Truth be told, Asahi knew exactly what he was looking for. He imagined handing a plush of a hawk to Kisumi, seeing his eyes light up, and maybe getting a kiss in the car on the way home. His heart fluttered just thinking about it. Now that he knew, he would be using hawks to the most of his advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter || twitter.com/tsvnashii  
> curiouscat (if you want to leave a prompt) || curiouscat.me/amajikx


End file.
